User talk:Dean27
Archived Talk: 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 - 12 - 13 - 14 Skype See your messages on there, please. - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:47, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Minor edit change Hi I'm new to this page & decided to go ahead & join...I noticed on the Wikia page relating to Edge that there was a MINOR mistake as far as to where he currently resides at & I thought I'd want to add it in there correctly. Of course it'll probably take some time to figure everything out & how it's supposed to be done correctly. My apologies for any mistakes/inconvenience made. EdgeRatedRLady87 (talk) 19:39, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey there, It has come to my attention that an image I created has been used on this wikia page without my permission or credit. A WrestleMania XXX banner that I created and submitted to my DeviantArt account in February 2013 (as noted here: http://creamcrazy.deviantart.com/art/WRESTLING-BANNERS-23-Wrestlemania-XXX-355179150 ) is being used as the title banner to your Wrestlemania XXX History page, under a different file name (as noted here: http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wrestlemania_30_display_image.png ) I never gave anyone associated with this website permission to use my image, and never recieved any notification that it was being used. If not for a dilligent friend, I wouldn't have found out about it. To know it has been used for the last two years without my knowledge and a lack of credit hasn't left me in the best of moods. I would kindly ask, if you do not credit my image with my name and external link, would you please remove it from your Wikia page and replace it with something else. I would gladly appreciate it. Sorry that I've had to make this as public as this, but a lack of private messaging or e-mailing abilities have left me no choice. I await your response, hoping we can come to an amicable solution. Theccnetwork (talk) 07:20, March 16, 2016 (UTC) What do you think of my edits? thought I could help. :0 let me know if you need anything else. :D Chat? Could you PLEASE come to chat for my viewing party? hi I added newly updated picture of Ashley Mason. Im her Mom is there anyway to make that the main profile photo for her wiki page? either the purple top one or patriotic top one I uploaded as main photo RE: Chat Hi! I'm now on the chat. Vaughanmoore (talk) 22:36, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Hi, I'm back on chat. Vaughanmoore (talk) 00:28, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Hi Dean, I am on the chat now. Vaughanmoore (talk) 23:19, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Re: Editing I said that I might go away for a bit for reasons out of my control, didn't I? I'm not too sure. Well anyway I'm dealing with something with some personal stuff and I sadly can't be as active as I can. Trust me, I love this place and I want to continue to build this place. Sadly I just can't be active as much as I used to. I hope it changes soon. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 00:23, April 6, 2016 (UTC) My Return Hello, Dean27. This is GameWhiz14. It's been about a good two years since I last edited on this wikia. Just writing this to inform you of my return to assisting with the Wrestling wikia again. GameWhiz14 (talk) 02:20, April 6, 2016 (UTC) House Shows Heyyy, no problem. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 22:14, April 6, 2016 (UTC)) Could you please check out my latest wiki, WWE Video Games Community Wiki, it's not just for people who play wrestling video games though, it's for people that watch MMA, who make fanfictions of boxing and wrestling, news and announcements, this wiki is the new hub of fourms and chat on combat sports. The new sister wiki to Pro Wrestling Wiki. "Jessie, It's In My Bed!" - BigBrudda (talk) 01:14, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Hello There!! Hello Dean, Thank you for the kind message you left me. I just thought I would contribute a few magazine covers from my extensive wrestling magazine collection for some of the wrestler's bio pages, starting with Mil Mascaras. Feel free to contact me if I can be of any assistance in the future. --BONDFAN1 (talk) 07:49, April 15, 2016 (UTC)--BONDFAN1 (talk) 07:49, April 15, 2016 (UTC)Bondfan1 Sure thing. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. --BONDFAN1 (talk) 08:02, April 15, 2016 (UTC)--BONDFAN1 (talk) 08:02, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Hello any edits I have made to OWA is because I work for that company in San Diego. As for Lucha Underground I have friends who work for the company and I am trying to prevent spoilers, but any talent added to the Roster dose work there, same goes for the Alumni Page I created none of them work there any longer. Just letting you know it's the truth. Is the format the Font Style ? If so will do did not know I was changing it sorry. Hey, thanks for messaging me! Thought i'd just stop by to say hello. Can you Un-Lock the Lucha Underground Alumni and Roster Pages, 2 Characters have Died in the last episode,and one new luchador Daga was also added to the Roster. I will Not change any Format. (OWANation) Hey Dean! I sent you an email a couple days ago - did you happen to receive it? Ducksoup (talk) 20:50, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Wrestlingdata/Cagematch Hey, saw you made some changes to the pages I made, I'll keep them in mind for the future to keep the format consistent. I saw you removed the WrestlingData.com links and replaced them with CageMatch.net links, is there any reason for this? If anything, both links should be included? -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 23:59, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Questions *For the Female wrestlers who wrestle for Ultimate Surrender and other Erotic promotions what kind of pictures are allowed to be uploaded? *Hey Dean27, NativeNinjette here, let me know if you need anything edited and I will do it. *Hey again, Dean. It's been a while. I was visiting pages and remembered Curt Hawkins who nowadays since no longer working for WWE is wrestling as Brian Myers. I remembered also that announcement regarding page movements. I didn't want to rename Hawkins to Myers without asking first if that falls under "moving a page". If it does, I just wanted to simply suggest his page ought to be renamed to Brian Myers is all. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 05:49, May 6, 2016 (UTC)) **Also need help with the Miss Brianna page. When I first created it, she was still using that name. Now she's using the name Bookoo Buckz. I tried to rename the page to that but a notice kept insisting there was already another page by that name. At the time, I was able to successfully rename her Event history and gallery pages, just not the main page. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 06:04, May 6, 2016 (UTC)) **Morning! Well, I visited Myers' CAGEMATCH profile and looked at his list of matches. It appears he alternates between using Curt Hawkins and Brian Myers. I guess the Hawkins name isn't a WWE copyright. Anyway, I think it's safe to say the page name can stay as it is. Thanks for making the adjustments to the Bookoo Buckz page! (The 7th Scribe (talk) 12:22, May 6, 2016 (UTC)) Days Hi Dean. Is it the plan to eventually make Day pages in a similar format as the Year pages to post key wrestling events? Just been noticing your ongoing work with the October calendar, is all. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 13:15, May 27, 2016 (UTC)) *Very nice. It's really looking great! (The 7th Scribe (talk) 13:22, May 27, 2016 (UTC)) *Okay. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 13:43, May 28, 2016 (UTC)) American Airlines Arena/Center Hey, saw you took care of the duplicate page I mentioned on Wagnike's talk page, so I figured I'd post this on yours. There's a disambiguation page on American Airlines Arena, which links to American Airlines Arena (Dallas). I looked it up on Wikipedia, and apparently this one's named [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Airlines_Center American Airlines Center], so the article on this page is currently wrong, and should be moved to the appropriate name. I suppose this means that American Airlines Arena (Miami) could be moved to American Airlines Arena too? -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 17:57, May 6, 2016 (UTC) :That was quick, thanks a bunch! One more thing: AAW Wrestling should probably be renamed to All American Wrestling. As it is it reads as "All American Wrestling Wrestling" :P There's currently a redirect page located on All American Wrestling. -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 18:13, May 6, 2016 (UTC) RE: AAW I already added All American Wrestling on the AAW disambiguation page. I'm in the process of making sure that there are no direct links to the disambiguation pages, so I'll get to that soon. If there are any double redirects or broken redirects because of the moving of pages I can take care of those as well. Thanks for being so quick on fixing these things! -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 19:03, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Alignment with Camp WWE Wiki Hello, I am founder of the Camp WWE wiki, and I was wondering to attempt to get exposure to my wiki, if it could align with this wiki? (e.g adding link to mainpage.) AustinD-3 (talk) 23:31, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Augusta Civic Center *Hey, similar to the problem with American Airlines Arena here. There's a disambiguation page set up for Augusta Civic Center. Looked it up on wikipedia, and there is an Augusta Civic Center in Maine, but the one in Georgia used to be called Augusta-Richmond County Civic Center. It's now called James Brown Arena. I'm not sure how you want to handle this, could keep the dismabiguation page, as the two arenas used to have very similar names, or just use it for the arena named "Augusta Civic Center". James Brown Arena exists on the wiki by the way. -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 14:53, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :*Me again, there's an image gallery attached to a disambiguation page. It seems like it should belong to a wrestler called "Axel" or "Axxel". I looked him up on Cagematch.net, and it seems he used "Axxel" as his ringmane a lot more than he used "Axel". I'm not sure what you want to do with it, as there's no page for the wrestler. -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 16:13, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :*Hey again, just a tiny thing this time, the Total Divas page has a link to Cherry. Can you change that so it goes to Kara Drew instead? It's currently protected so I can't edit it. Thanks! -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 19:03, May 10, 2016 (UTC) :*There's a typo in the title of this page: WWF European Spring Tour 1993 - Nürmberg. Could you move it to WWF European Spring Tour 1993 - Nürnberg? -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 17:45, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :*I'm sure you're getting a bit sick of me at this point :P :*J.D. Horror is protected, and there's a link to ECW on it. Could you change it so it links to Extreme Championship Wrestling? Thanks! -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 00:12, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :*Three more pages that are locked. They're currently linking to El Torito, but should be linked to Mascarita Dorada. ::*WrestleMania XXX History ::*The Authority ::*WrestleMania XXXI History ::-=KAG=-YELL AT ME 12:29, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :*Hey Dean, could you change the header link for the FCW Results template so that it links directly to Florida Championship Wrestling instead of FCW? It's protected. -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 11:50, May 15, 2016 (UTC) :*New Breed and The New Breed are duplicates. Probably keep the former. In addition, New Breed (tag team) is a redirect page that links to New Breed, so that needs to be deleted or replaced with a page for the tag team. -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 23:29, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :*Hey again, there's a link to Tables, Ladders, and Chairs on AJ Lee, but the page is protected. Could you change it so it links to TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2012? Thanks! -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 10:03, May 24, 2016 (UTC) SmackDown moving to Tuesday nights starting July 19 Sammy Maggio (talk) 15:52, May 25, 2016 (UTC)WWE officially announced today that SmackDown is moving to Tuesday nights LIVE on USA Network starting on July 19, 2016. This is a major announcement. Therefore, we are going to have to edit the SmackDown pages from July 19 to the present. Luckily, I already edited the 2016 List of SmackDown results and the July 19 results page. This will be a major project for the editors at Pro Wrestling Wikia. Regards, Sammy MaggioSammy Maggio (talk) 15:52, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Chat I'm logged on to chat now. Do you still want to talk about anything? Vaughanmoore (talk) 23:31, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Match preview table Hey Dean, sorry about removing the "Match preview" table. I was just adding the Night of Champions logo and didn't realise that the table went when I added the logo. Sorry! My bad. Vaughanmoore (talk) 21:17, May 29, 2016 (UTC) AlphaCatz Dear Dean27, Can you please correct wrong info on several of our AlphaCatz wrestlers featured on your site? Artemis Lilith Gaia Basically, the info you have currently is mostly on completely different girls (that go by the same name). http://www.alphacatz.com/fighters/lilith/lilith.php VS http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Lilith http://www.alphacatz.com/fighters/artemis/artemis.php VS http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Artemis http://www.alphacatz.com/fighters/gaia/gaia.php VS http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Gaia Thank you, AJ, AlphaCatz owner AC'sAJ (talk) 20:49, May 31, 2016 (UTC) ' ' Andrew Anderson Hi, it seems that Andrew Anderson has seen the article on him, unfortunately while it was vandalized. Could you keep an extra eye on the article for a while? Just in case there are more problems. Thanks -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 22:01, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Draft Was contemplating redirecting this to WWE Draft but I'm not sure if any other wrestling organizations do drafts. I haven't known any others to have as significant a draft split. With this coming up tonight I think a lot of people will be interested in reading about it. talk2ty 19:49, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Unused Categories Hi Dean. Yeah some of them I recognize. I haven't yet fully examined the entire list, but you can probably start with Fury Womens Wrestling current roster and Fury Womens Wrestling events. I'm certain that promotion is defunct, so it probably only needs the alumni category. I'll keep reviewing the list and keep in touch. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 15:09, August 2, 2016 (UTC)) *No problem. As I find them, I'll keep you informed of the ones that won't be needed. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 16:59, August 2, 2016 (UTC)) *Yes, I'll be there in a few. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 18:57, August 5, 2016 (UTC)) *Yeah, I'll meet you there. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 14:52, August 11, 2016 (UTC)) Sorry about the toys I just won't do them anymore. And I don't know how to add myself as admin. Sorry, I was just wondering if I could get another chance --Doctor Maniac (talk) 19:58, August 14, 2016 (UTC)Doctor Maniac To Dean27, Sorry I thought Virgil was Andre the Giants Manager at Summer Slam 1988 but no I realized my mistake. I was trying to add one to Psycho Sid bout then I realized it wasnt the cover but it was already uploaded and I was trying to add one to Ricky Steamboat but I didnt know how to put it in order so I didnt want to make someone else to do it. Yeah, of course. No problem (The 7th Scribe (talk) 19:02, August 29, 2016 (UTC)) Jeri-KO Thanks for giving me another chance. Just made this page and was wondering if you could add them to the "teams" part of template:WWE Roster since it's admins-only. I don't know if I found all their matches together since I haven't been tuning in every week, but getting a PPV view just now to tie their record (the other win a victory over Ambrose/Zayn in April) seems to solidify them as notable and a present force in the WWE. talk2ty 23:56, August 21, 2016 (UTC) WWE Championship/Universal Championship pages *Hey, will these pages be locked for long? I've been wanting to add the actual design of the Universal championship and some more improved belt designs for the World Championship, but they're locked. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 02:41, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :* Almost. You're good to lock the Universal championship again. I'm just adding a few more of the custom designs for the World Championship then I'll be done. Slow wifi is making it hell to upload. Also thank you for doing that for me. May I ask, why are they being locked now? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 23:26, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :* Got it, that's what I figured. Well again thank you for unlocking them for me for a bit. I'll be done shortly with it so you can lock it again. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 23:32, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :* Hey, mind unlocking the new championship pages for a minute so I can add the new belt pictures in? Thanks. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 00:57, August 24, 2016 (UTC) :* Thanks, I appriciate it. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 01:08, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Question *I didn't feel adding a link was important to note in edit histories, figure that's for major updates and didn't see that listed in the rules. I did note the category issue. For future reference, what would you like done for edit histories? EvrenOrion (talk) 18:28, September 3, 2016 (UTC) The page i have created and contributed to entitled Grim has become edit proof. May I ask why? Campingboy77 (talk) 17:35, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Uncensored images Re the files you added File:WrestleMania 16.22.jpg and File:WrestleMania_16.23.jpg should we make a note that these versions from WWE.com are censored and that the front of Show's shirt wasn't black as it appears in these? I'd also like to know if it would be okay for me to make an animated GIF of Big Show's entrance where the actual shirt he wore is visible (showing it in motion makes it clearer that the lettering wasn't shooped in) and whether or not WrestleMania_XVI_History#Pictures_of_the_Event would be an appropriate place to put it. talk2ty 05:06, September 11, 2016 (UTC) First Niagara Center Hellow Dean27 about change the name of arena called KeyBank Center because the First Niagara Financial Group were purchase of company, Since September 19, 2016 the First Niagara Center into a KeyBank Center, Please to see the Wikipedia website. Vanaguilar (talk) 10:03, Septembet 20, 2016 (UTC)